Hermione Halliwell-Potter
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been keeping a secret since they started Hogwarts and the only one who knows about it is Hermione's parents and Minerva McGonagall however Hermione isn't a Granger she's Hermione Lilliana Halliwell-Potter follow Harry and Hermione through their latest adventure
1. Going to the Past

Hermione Halliwell-Potter

Chapter One ~ Going to the Past

Hermione Lilliana-Rose Halliwell-Potter was at Hogwarts with her husband of two years Harry Potter unbeknown to the rest of Hogwarts Harry and Hermione are soul bound and legally married in the Wizarding World as well as of age to do magic out of school.

Hermione had long dark brown hair and brown eyes and Harry had short messy black hair and green eyes

They were in their room and Harry looked at his wife and said "Mia what's wrong"?

Hermione said "Harry I know we're only thirteen and fourteen in my case but I'm...I'm pregnant and I'm scared"

Harry said "Hey Ssh *hugs her* we'll face this together i mean both of your parents are whitelighters they'll understand right"?

Hermione said "I guess they will Harry I have an idea"

Harry said "What is your idea Mia?" *cuddles with his wife on the sofa*

Hermione said "Well how about we go into the past, have our baby and stay there for a few years' then come back"?

Harry said thinking about his wife's idea "Hmm...i suppose it'd be better plus it means no fame or anyone to get in the way. Alright let's do this but first we have to go to Gringotts for business you know"?

Hermione said "Yeah i know wait we're going there to get money right"?

Harry said smiling "Essentially yes we will Mia but if we need to do duties to our family line then we'll do that too"

Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmisstress walked into their dorm as she was the only one besides Hermione's parents and the Potter family accountant and Goblin King who knew about Harry and Hermione's marriage said "Harry, Hermione there you are what's wrong"?

Hermione said "Oh nothing Aunt Minnie *sighs* I'm pregnant and so for our sakes we're going to go back to 1969 and live there for a few years".

Minerva said "I see Harry; are you okay with this"?

Harry said "As long as I'm with Mia Aunt Minnie I'll be fine"

Minerva said "Alright so when will you come back"?

Hermione said "We don't know but we will come back"

Minerva smiled and said "I know you will so when will you do this"?

Harry said "Well we need to go to Diagon Alley first so after we go to Diagon Alley"

Minerva said "Okay just be careful and take care of yourselves"

Harry said "We plan to be careful and take care of ourselves".

So then Harry and Hermione went to Gringotts and got their money then returned to Hogwarts and then Hermione said the spell to take them to 1969.


	2. Family Secrets

Chapter Two ~ Family Secrets

Harry and Hermione landed safely and after the golden glow faded Hermione said "Harry we can't be here in Hogwarts we need to go to San Francisco"

Harry said "Why there Mia specifically I mean"?

Hermione said "Because that's; where my Aunt Penny lives Harry she can help us with our happy situation"

Harry said "Alright Mia San Francisco it is"

So then Hermione apparated with Harry to San Francisco and they were outside the Halliwell manor and so Hermione rang the doorbell and Patty who had long dark brown hair and brown eyes opened it and said "Hello who are you"?

Hermione said "I'm Hermione Potter and this is my husband Harry Potter we need to speak with you and Aunt P...your mother"

Patty looked at them and said "Were you about to say Aunt"?

Hermione said "Yeah I was sorry but I'm technically not born yet so forgive me for being skeptical"

So then they went inside and Penny had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and was the matriarch of the Halliwell family said "Patty who are they?

Hermione said "Aunt Penny Harry and I need your help"

Penny said "Let me guess you're from the future right"?

Harry said "How'd you know we're from the future"?

Penny said "Well for one thing I don't have a niece in this time period"

Hermione said "Yes Aunt Penny we're from the future but we came here for a reason"

Patty said "Why did you come here Harry, Hermione"?

Hermione said "Because I'm pregnant and we were scared to raise our baby in 1993 because well...no one knows Harry and I are married in the magical world or that we're soul mates"

Penny said "I see why you came here now Hermione, Harry"

Hermione said "Can we stay here until we're ready to go back"?

Penny said "Of course you can *smiles* I mean Patty and I won't mind but there's the whole issue of school".

Patty said "Mom what if they go to magic school?

Harry said "Or we could go to Hogwarts I mean I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind" *smiles*

Hermione said "Harry's right plus we have four years of our magical education to complete".


	3. Pregnancy and the Birth of the 1st child

Chapter Three ~ Pregnancy and the Birth of the first Charmed One

As the months went by Harry and Hermione were getting excited to welcome their baby into the world. Harry and Hermione also went to Hogwarts as agreed by the family.

At 6 months Hermione stopped going to classes because she didn't want to place their baby in danger though Harry and Hermione knew their baby would be born half-whitelighter and so she was at the Halliwell Manor and Harry came home to see her.

Hermione was 9 months pregnant and Penny told them their baby would be born any day now. Hermione was with Harry and then she said "uh oh Harry it's time. Owwww Harry; get Aunt Penny NOW!

Penny walked into the room and said "He doesn't have to I'm here umm Harry go get some blankets and some water. *Harry conjures up all she asked* thank you"

3hrs and a half later...

Hermione gave birth to a healthy baby girl and Harry said "what shall we name her"?

Hermione said "I like the name Prudence it was my great times five generations great grandmother's name".

Harry smiled and said "I like it what about for a middle name? How about Grace?

Hermione said "Prudence Grace Halliwell yeah I do like it. Harry you know we have to give her to Patty and Victor".

Harry sighed sadly and said "I know I wish we didn't have to but hey at least we'll be able to see her grow up right? Yes Harry and actually in September your parents, Sirius and Remus as well as the rat Pettigrew will be coming to Hogwarts it'll get creepy but as long as we're together it'll be alright"

* * *

3 days later Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts and as soon as Hermione got back into the dorm room she cried and her friend Sophia who had dark brown hair and grey/blue eyes said "hey Mia what's wrong"?

Hermione said "N-Nothing Sophia Hermione wipes her tears away".

Sophia said "I know something's wrong please tell me Mia also where have you been these last three months"?

Hermione said "I was temporarily on leave because I was pregnant"

Sophia gasped and said "Mia you're only thirteen"!

Hermione said "Actually I'm fourteen and the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to be shunned by others and called a slut when I'm happily married to Harry that's the reason why we left 1993".

Sophia gasped and looked at her friend and said "Y-you're from the future? Wow also I'm not mad i understand now"

Hermione said "Thanks Sophia I appreciate it"

Sophia said "So what'd you name him or her"?

Hermione said "Harry and I named her Prudence Grace Halliwell-Potter"

Sophia said "Why the name Prudence"?

Hermione said "Because my great times five generations great grandmother was called Prudence and actually my six generations great grandmother started the Halliwell/Warren line but unfortunately she was burned at the stake for being found guilty as a Witch during the Witch trials.

Hermione paused thinking of her and Harry's daughter and said "Speaking of Prue Harry and I need to give Prue her Wiccaning"

Sophia said "What's a Wiccaning Mia"?

Hermione said "A Wiccaning is a blessing ceremony basically every time a baby is born in my family after 2 weeks or so we summon our ancestors' from the Warren/Halliwell line and they bless the child with good magic and in some ways help protect them through good magic so they will hopefully remain good"

* * *

2 weeks later...

Prue was now two weeks old and both Harry and Hermione asked Dumbledore if they could go home for Prue's Wiccaning ceremony and so both were at the Halliwell Manor and they went up to the attic for the ceremony. Hermione was holding Prue and Penny said "Alright are we ready"? Hermione said "Yes I believe we are"

Penny said "Alrighty I call forth from space and time the Halliwell matriarch mothers, daughters, sisters, friends we summon you here so you may bless this child in good magic" So then the Warren/Halliwell women/witches since the Witch Trials appeared and they all said "Blessed it be" Hermione, Harry, Patty, Penny and Victor said "Blessed it be" After they said that Penny gave back Prue to Hermione.


	4. The beginning of a wonderful friendship

Chapter Four ~ the beginning of a wonderful friendship and Christmas at the Potter's

Harry and Hermione had a great summer looking after Prue and helping out a bit and they were on the train back to Hogwarts and both were in an empty compartment and a girl with long red hair and green eyes said "Hi do you mind if I sit in here"?

Hermione said "Sure *smiles* I'm Hermione Lilliana-Rose Halliwell and this is my husband Harry James Halliwell"

Lily said "Hi Harry, Hermione I'm Lily Marie Evans my real name's Lillian Marie Evans but i like to be called Lily"

Harry said "Hi Lily *smiles* Hermione likes to be called Mia since I call her that and so does all of our family. So Lily; are you entering your 1st year at Hogwarts"?

Lily said "Yeah I am I mean I find all of this magic and a secret world all amazing and fascinating what year are you both in"?

Hermione said "We'll be in our 4th year. Lily; have you heard of Wiccan magic"?

Lily said "Actually yeah there are legends in the muggle world about that type of magic".

Hermione said "Well it's real in fact it's as real as wand magic *smiles*

Lily said "I have no doubt Mia" *smiles*

Later that evening Harry and Hermione watched as Lily was sorted and got into Gryffindor and Harry said "way to go Lily" Harry smiles

Hermione said "well done Lily you made it into Gryffindor" *smiles*

Lily said "thanks Harry, Mia" *hugs them back*

As the months went by Harry, Hermione and Lily became friends with James, Sirius, Remus and it was now Christmas and James said "Hey my parents said you all are welcome to join us for Christmas if you want to"?

Hermione said "Umm James we'd be happy to but my Aunt wants Harry and me to go home for the Christmas holidays"

James had short dark messy black hair and hazel eyes said "How about you spend Christmas day with us then"?

Hermione said "Hmm Harry think Aunt Penny will allow it"?

Harry said "Oh yeah definitely"

Lily said "James I too would love to but i promised my mum and dad I'd be home for Christmas"

James said "Then please come for Christmas Lily"

Lily sighed and said "alright but please stop asking to go out with me I'm not ready for love yet"

Harry said "Hermione and I did I mean we met when I was ten and she was eleven it was love at first sight"

Hermione said "He's right also Jay lay off a bit I'm sure Lils will eventually go out with you"

Lily said "She's right Jay just give me time i mean we're too young to date yet or at least in my eyes we are"

James said "Alright i promise"

Sirius who had short shaggy dark brown hair and grey eyes said "James; can Remus and I spend Christmas with you still"?

Remus who had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes said "Sirius I promised my parents I'd go home too but I'll accept coming for Christmas day though" Remus smiled.

Sirius said "I don't even want to go back home".

Hermione said "Oh is it because of...you know what"?

Sirius said "The pureblood supremacy yes Mia it is"

James said "Oh well I hope all of you enjoy your holidays"

Christmas day...

Harry and Hermione orbed to the address James gave them though they knew and then they arrived and everyone in the room looked at them and James said "what type of magic was that"?

Adriana Potter had long dark brown hair and grey eyes and was also James's mother said "that was called orbing *sighs* it's time your father and I told you something James you see we're not just purebloods we're also Elders basically they help guide young witches and whitelighters to make sure they don't go evil"

Hermione said "Exactly it's like my parents are Elder's too so James you're a full blooded whitelighter like I am"

James said "Whoa would have never had thought you both to be just that but eh well wait does this mean i have to help guide people too"?

Harold Potter had short greying dark brown hair and hazel eyes and who was also James's father said "Not till you're seventeen James but it'll mean you'll be able to speak multiple languages".

Hermione said "James being a whitelighter is not so bad i mean i always thought of it as a good thing"


	5. Discoveries and birth of the 2nd child

Chapter Five ~ Discoveries and birth of the Second Charmed One

November 1972...

Hermione was in the bathroom and Lily said "are you alright Mia"? Hermione said "I'm fine Lily" *smiles*

Lily said "what's wrong Mia"?

Hermione said "I think I'm pregnant i mean i have the same symptoms as I did when I was pregnant with Prue"

Lily said "Prue you mean your 2nd cousin is your daughter"?

Hermione said "Yeah Harry and I had to give her to my cousin Patty because Patty and her husband Victor can't have kids"

Lily said "So how old is Prue"?

Hermione said "Prue's two years old she's beautiful as well i mean she has a pimple by her nose but it looks adorable"

Lily said "Oh okay well do you want to go see Madame Pomphrey to find out"?

Hermione said "Yeah umm Lils can you go get Harry for me"?

Lily smiled and said "Sure I'll go get him"

So then Hermione went to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomphrey said "Mrs Halliwell what can I do for you dear"?

Hermione said "Can you run a pregnancy test for me"?

Poppy Pomphrey smiled and said "Sure thing"

Harry said "Mia Lily told me you might be...you know"

Hermione smiled and said "I hope I am Harry"

Poppy said "might I ask what in gods' name were you thinking"?

Hermione said "Well we're doing this for my cousin you see my cousin Patty can't have kids and so her husband and herself asked Harry and I to be their surrogate and we said we'd do it for them" Poppy said "Alright dear lay back *runs the spell* congratulations you're going to be parents in 9 months"

Harry said "Whoa i love you Mia" *kisses his wife*

Hermione said "I know you do and actually Madame Pomphrey this is our second child though I knew the signs I just wanted to be sure"

9 months later...

Hermione was now nine months pregnant and she was at the Halliwell Manor resting and then her water's broke and she said "Harry it's time! Get me to the hospital now"!

Harry said "Alright calm down *gets the baby stuff* okay, okay" Patty said "I'll drive"

So then they went to the Hospital and Hermione was in a labour room and Harry was with her and said "are you alright"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah I'm fine"

The Doctor came in and said "hello I'm Doctor Roberts just relax now it says here you haven't had any check-ups or anything here might I ask why?

Harry said "Well you see we're from England my wife and I but we moved down here after Hermione's parents' died"

Patty said "They're right my mother and I are looking after them since they're so young"

The Doctor said "I see well don't you worry you'll be just fine"

3 and ½ hours later...

Hermione was wheeled into a delivery room and was giving birth to her second baby. After screams of pain it stopped and Harry stepped out of the room and said "it's a girl we have a baby girl"

Patty kneels down to Prue and said "Prue that's your baby sister"

20 minutes later Hermione was back in her hospital room and she was holding her baby girl and smiled at her two year old daughter and said "Prue sweetie come here" Hermione pats the bed.

Prue jumps on the bed and said "mommy who that"?

Harry smiled at his eldest daughter and said "That Prue is your baby sister what shall we name her Mia"?

Hermione said "I like the name Piper Brooke Halliwell-Potter what'd you both think"?

Prue said "I like it mommy"!

Harry smiled and said "I like it too".


	6. Surprises and the Halliwell's Secret

Chapter Six ~ Surprises and the Halliwell's Secret

February 1975...

Prue was now 4 almost 5 years old and Piper was 2 years old almost 3 years old and Hermione began to get sick 2 weeks ago (Harry was now 16 almost 17 and Hermione was now 17 almost 18 and so they were in their final year) and Hermione did the pregnancy spell and squealed in delight/happiness she was pregnant again and Lily came into the dorm and said "what's got you so happy"?

Hermione said "I'm pregnant again and I'm happy about it"

Lily said "Oh my god congratulations! *hugs her* I'll be sad that you and Harry won't be here with us meaning the gang"

Hermione said "I know but hey Harry and I promised each other we'd stay until late 1977"

Lily said "Huh what's that's supposed to mean Hermione"?

Hermione said "Well...Harry and I we're from the future *sighs* when Harry and I return to our time we'd be 13 and 14 in my case again because that's how it works"

Lily said "There's more isn't there"?

Hermione said "Yeah *sighs* you and Jay are Harry's parents"

Lily gasped and said "Oh my god Mia that would mean you're my future daughter-in law"

Hermione said "I know believe me *sighs* that's why Harry and I go by Halliwell and not by Potter"

Lily said "I see why you and Harry do that *smiles* don't worry I won't say anything to James though I want to"

Hermione said "I know anyways I'll betcha Harry's telling Remus, Sirius and Jay the truth anyways"

Lily smiled and said "Fair point"

The gang all met by the lake and James said "Lily Harry's our son can you believe it"?

Lily said "Jay I know Harry's our son Mia told me everything *smiles* though I'm sad we'll get killed by Voldemort I'm sure that won't happen anymore because we know about it"

Sirius/Padfoot said "I know my fate too *sighs* I'm glad we're not friends with Pettigrew"

Remus said "I know you both know I'm Mooney but I know you both are animagi's too *wolfish grins* Mia yours is a wolf and Harry's is a lion"?

James said "Hmm then why is mine a doe"?

Hermione smirked and said "I have no idea but you're a whitelighter too James"

Lily said "Well mine *changes into a phoenix then changes back* is a phoenix"

Harry said "Mia you don't think oh no Fawkes wouldn't be Lily/mom"?

Hermione said it's possible indeed that you were a phoenix/Fawkes.

Lily said "you think I've been watching over you in the future".

Hermione said "I think as I said it's possible you were alive but just didn't tell us. Mia I can smell the cub you carry you know".

Harry said "Wait what? Mia; are you"

Hermione continued his sentence and said "yes I am Harry"

Harry said "Oh my so that would mean three kids"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yup I hope we have more" *kisses him*

Sirius said "future godfather grossed out now" *smirks*

James said "Padfoot how do you think Phoenix and I feel"?

Lily giggled and said "I think it's cute"

Hermione smiled and said "Oh Mooney you're Harry and mine DADA Professor in 1993 Harry and I were in our 3rd year"

Remus said "Okay creepy but otherwise fine it's cool i become a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor i rather enjoy that subject"

Hermione said "You do realize Harry and I are only here till 1977 right"?

James said "And then you're going back"?

Hermione said "Yup I hope to have you as our whitelighter though Jay since Leo will be assigned to mine and Harry's girls I just hope he doesn't fall for one of them".

Harry said "He better not I'll kick his ass whitelighter or not"

Hermione said "Harry I'd do a lot worse than that and you know it"

Harry said "I know you would but Mia we can't look after Prue or Piper the way we want to"

Hermione said "I know they know they're our children but once we return they won't remember us as Aunt Penny's going to erase their memories of us being their parents and replace them with false memories of Patty and Victor being their parents it kills me inside that happens but i also know it's the only way we're going to protect them so when we return to 1993 we'll be their cousins"

Harry hugged his wife and said "I know"


	7. Graduation, Birth of the 3rd child

Chapter Seven ~ the Birth of the Third Charmed One and the Graduation of Lily, James, Sirius and Remus

15th July 1977...

Hermione have birth to Phoebe Arianna Halliwell-Potter two years ago and they were back for James, Lily, Sirius and Remus, Lucius, Severus and Narcissa's graduation and she smiled and placed a hand on her eight month old belly where hers and Harry's 4th child lay inside the womb.

Both Harry and Hermione became aurors thanks to the training of the Order of Phoenix and James's parents but at 6 months pregnant Hermione did paperwork and took care of Harry when he was injured since she was a trained healer/whitelighter and after the ceremony the newly graduates threw their hats in the air and the room was filled with laughter and happiness.

Hermione went to the Heads' Dorm where she remembered 2 years ago was Harry and herself; sharing the Heads dorm to get ready for the ball and Lily said "I did it I graduated a place I've called home for the last seven years"

Hermione said I know how you feel Lily trust me Harry and I went through the same thing two years ago"

Lily said "I know and look at you now an auror, healer, whitelighter and mother"

Hermione giggled and said "I know and hey I'm only 22 years' old Lily"

Lily said "Yeah but you'll become 14 again soon I mean once you've had your baby you'll go back"

Hermione said sadly "I know now let's get ready for the ball"

So then they got ready and they met the boys downstairs and both Harry and James were in awe at how beautiful the love of their lives looked and Harry said "you both look beautiful"

Hermione smiled and said "and you both look very handsome gods you two could be twins"!

James giggled and said "except the eyes I mean Harry has Lily's eyes"

Harry said "I know *smiles* it's like the kids have your beautiful chocolate brown eyes Hermione"

Hermione said "I know that Harry and thank you"

Hermione kisses Harry and so James, Sirius and Remus make fake gagging noises, Lily giggled and kisses James and so the two singles and two sets of lovebirds made their way down to the Great Hall.

Lily was wearing a long black and white Japanese style dress with her long red hair pinned up with chopsticks in her hair and wore white high heels.

Hermione wore a long red dress that showed her baby bump off elegantly and she wore red shoes and a red necklace and she wore her dark brown hair down with curls at the front of her face.

As for the boys well...James was wearing black trousers, a black tie to match Lily's black Japanese dress, a white shirt with a black jacket en-lined in black, black leather shoes (James's dress robes)

Harry was wearing black trousers like his father, a red tie to match Hermione's dress, a white shirt with a black jacket en-lined in red and black leather shoes (his dress robes)

Sirius wore black trousers, a purple tie, a white shirt with a black jacket en-lined with purple and black shoes (Sirius's dress robes)

Remus decided to wear black trousers, a dark blue tie, a white shirt with a black jacket en-lined in dark blue and black leather shoes (Remus's dress robes)


	8. A Wedding, Birth of the 4th Charmed One

Chapter Eight ~The Birth of the final Charmed One and Lily and James's wedding

Hermione had just given birth to a baby girl in the hospital and was smiling as she held her baby girl and Harry said "Mia what are we going to name her"?

Hermione said "I don't know you tell me i mean I think you should name our youngest child yet"

Harry said "I like the name Paige Lily-Rose Halliwell-Potter what do you think Mia"?

Hermione said "Hmmm...i love it suits her *smiles* hello Paige"

Harry said "Mia can I hold her"?

Hermione said "Of course you can she's your daughter" *smiles* *hands Paige to Harry*

James peeped his face in the door and said "hey can we come in Harry, Mia"?

Hermione said "Of course you can Jay *smiles* Paige is your youngest grandchild yet oh sorry"

Lily said "Awww she's beautiful as are all of our grandkids aren't they James"?

James smirked and said "Yup indeed she is soooo what'd you name her"?

Hermione smiled and said "We named her Paige Lily-Rose Halliwell-Potter"

Harry said "We chose Lily-Rose as her middle name because of you; mom and Rose because I like the name"

Lily smiled and hugged her son and said "Oh Harry you're so sweet"

* * *

2 months later...

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius became Aurors just like Harry and Hermione and helped fight evil. As well as being Aurors both Hermione and James took care of their whitelighter duties too.

Today was the day of James and Lily's wedding and both Harry and Hermione agreed to stay for James and Lily's wedding because both played a big part as maid of honour and in Harry's case Best Man to James.

Hermione was in Lily's room at Potter Manor as the wedding was being held in the Potter Rose Garden's and Lily was wearing a long white fish-tail dress with her hair tied up in a bun with curls down her face with a diamante hair pin/comb and she wore a silver necklace with silver dangly earrings and white shoes she looked beautiful.

Hermione was wearing a long light blue dress with a light blue scarf and her hair was tied up in a bun with curls she also had light blue high heels and wore a silver necklace with silver dangly earrings and she too looked beautiful.

Lily smiled at her best friend and Lily's father Richard Evans said "Lily you look amazing same with you Hermione *smiles* Oh James wanted me to give you this but it's also from Harry too though i don't know why" Richard opens the box and inside is a gold lion charm bracelet.

Richard said "Oh before I forget Harry wanted me to give you this Hermione" Richard opened the box and inside is the same gift as Lily's but with a triquetra charm too.

Lily and Hermione said "Oh my god"! both put on their bracelets Lily's said "to my beautiful Lily flower love from James and Hermione's said To my Angel i love you with all my heart love from Harry.

Richard said "Okay what's going on"?

Lily said "Well...daddy Harry is your future grandson"

Hermione said "And I'm your future granddaughter-in law"

Richard smiled and said "how's that possible"?

Hermione said "Well...when I was fourteen and Harry was thirteen I found out I was pregnant so in order to keep myself and my baby safe I used a Wiccan spell to take Harry and I to 1969 where I had mine and Harry's first-born and we decided to stay here for a bit but after Lily and James's wedding we're going back to 1993"

Richard said "I see well i may not get your world but I do understand you wanted to do what was best"

Lily hugged her dad and said "thanks daddy"

* * *

At the reception of Lily and James's wedding...

Harry and Hermione were dancing and Harry said "I can't believe I've just been best man to my dad at his and mum's wedding".

Hermione said "I know creepy huh"? *Hermione kisses Harry*

Lily said "Hey are you both alright"?

Hermione said "We're fine Lily we're happy for you and James"

James said "Harry Lily and I are glad you and Mia are here with us son it's nice you are"

Harry smiled and said "I know dad *sighs* I'm just worried you'll get killed by Voldemort in 1981"

James said "We'll be alright Mia taught us a protection spell so if he does come I'll be able to protect you and Lily"

Hermione said "James if you cast the spell the Halliwell/Warren line will protect you since Harry and I are soul mates"

Harry said "I hope you'll be alive in 1993 when we return as I never knew you both until Mia and I came here to the past"

Lily said "We will Harry we promise you that"

Hermione said "We hope so Lily as we've known you both for six almost seven years and we'd hate it to see you both die"


	9. Going back to 1993

Chapter Nine ~ going back to 1993

Harry and Hermione hugged Harry's parents and grandparents and orbed back to the Halliwell Manor and their three kids since Paige was with another adopted family.

Prue hugged her parents unbeknown to her, Piper and Phoebe of course she had short brown/black straight hair and brown eyes and said "Harry, Hermione there you are"

Piper saw her parents again Piper didn't know Harry and Hermione were her parents. Piper had long dark brown hair and like her sister had brown eyes. She hugged them and said "Harry, Hermione"

Phoebe had short dark brown hair and brown eyes and she approached them and said "Hawwy, Mimi you're back"

Hermione smiled at her children and said "Hey Prue, Piper, Phoebe where's your Grams"?

Penny Halliwell Hermione's Aunt walked in and said "Girls...oh hello Harry, Hermione"

Harry smiled at Patty's boyfriend and said "Sam how are you?

Sam had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes and said "I'm good by the way you both look amazing"

Hermione smiled at him and said "Thank you Sam"

Sam smiled back and said "Girls come with me it's time we did some baking"

The kids went into the kitchen with Sam happily to be baking with him as truth be told they loved Sam coming over.

Penny hugged them both and said "I hope you have a safe journey"

Hermione sadly not wanting to leave hers and Harry's girls behind said "Aunt Penny the spell"?

Patty said coming out of her daze "Oh yes of course" "A time for everything and to everything its place return what has been moved through time and space"

Harry and Hermione vanished in golden lights and when they faded they were back in Hogwarts and both were thirteen and fourteen again and Hermione said "Harry we need to change out of these clothes"

Minerva smiled at the young couple and said "Welcome back you two"

Harry said "Thanks Aunt Minnie we should change because we're in our wedding outfits the one's we wore to witness mom and dad's wedding"

Minerva said "Oh yes I'll let you both change"

So then Minerva left and both Harry and Hermione changed into something more suited but Hermione decided to keep her hair the way it was they concealed their rings and they went to breakfast.

Ron had short red hair and blue eyes and said "Hi it's about damn time you two also Hermione what's with the hair"?

Hermione tried to hold back the tears and said "Bloody hell Ron i decided to place my hair; like this"

Ron said "It looks nice but also like a wedding style"

Harry said "Hermione was at her brother and sister-in law's wedding. Ron it was a Wiccan ceremony you know hand-fastening.

Ron surprised at what his other best friend a part from Hermione had just said "Wiccan as in wandless magic it's real"?

Hermione sighed and said "Yes it is Ron and I come from a long line of powerful Wiccan Witches though I can't tell you any more than that because it'll place myself and others in danger"


	10. Revealing of more Secrets to Ron

Chapter Ten ~ Revealing of Secrets

Harry and Hermione were with Ron when Scabbers bit Ron and then Hermione said "Harry do you realize what tree this is"?

Harry trying to warn his friend about the Whomping Willow a moving tree said "Ron! Ron"!

Ron looked terrified and said "Harry, Hermione run it's the grim"!

Harry and Hermione both turn around to see the Grim and the black dog jumps and grabs Ron's leg and drags him into the secret passageway.

After the Whomping Willow attacked them a bit they landed on top of each other in the secret passageway and Hermione landed on top of Harry and said "I'm sorry Harry"

Harry smiled at his wife and said "Don't worry *kisses her* come on let's go upstairs you know where Padfoot lies"

Hermione said "I know Harry *sighs sadly* I wished we could have told Ron the truth"

So then they went upstairs and Harry knelt beside his friend and said "Ron Mia can you heal broken bones"?

Hermione said "Unfortunately no however I can do this. Hermione uses her telekinesis powers and catches Scabbers and places him on the floor and said "Wormtail"!

Scabbers transforms into a chubby man Peter Pettigrew and Ron gasped shocked that his at his pet rat transformed into a man and said "what!? w-who are you!"?

Harry trying to contain his anger said "Ron Scabbers is a criminal who framed my godfather"

James orbs down with Lily and said "finally! *Smirks* hey pup, Moonstar"

Ron looking confused said "What's going on"?

Hermione unsure as to tell Ron the truth said "Umm...it's a long story" Hermione places crystals around Pettigrew so he can't escape.

Hermione once finished with the crystals said "Harry I think it's time we told him"

Harry said "In front of mum, dad and the others i agree".

Harry and Hermione remove their glamour charms and Hermione relieved to be herself again said "that feels better"

Remus comes in and smiled at Harry's parents and said "It's about damn time James, Lily"

Ron looked at them again with a confused look on his face and said "I'm utterly confused"!

Hermione said "Ron it's a long story but James and Lily are Harry's parents, Sirius/Padfoot is Harry's godfather and well...I'm Harry's wife"

Ron who loved Hermione since 1st year had a pained look on his face but knew he had to let her go said "What! Oh my...why would you keep this from me"?

Harry said "We had no choice Ron *sighs* Hermione and I have been married for a while now"

Ron sighed and said "How long have you both been married"?

Hermione said "Well we got married summer before 1st year because we discovered we were soul mates thanks to my parents who are Elders and well i discovered something that'd change both mine and Harry's lives so we went back to 1969 and we stayed there till 1977 and well...we graduated 2/3 years before Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus did"

Remus said "Mr Weasley they were head boy and girl when James, Lily, Sirius and I were 5th years"

Hermione added to Remus's comment and said "Ron not only that but Harry and I love each other and we always will since we're soul mates we are married in the Wizarding World as one soul so nothing will break us a part plus Harry and I are fully trained Aurors"

Harry said "Anyways I need to send a patroness to Professor Dumbledore and Aunt Minnie"

Harry sends his patroness of a phoenix to Dumbledore's office and he looked at his parents, wife, godfather and their friend/his former DADA Professor and said "we need to take Pettigrew to the Ministry don't we"?

James said "Yup you're right Harry as I want him locked up for betraying us"

* * *

Later that evening...

The group were on the hillside and Hermione knelt down to Ron and healed his cuts and scrapes and Ron said "thank you Mione congratulations to you and Harry i wish you all the best but i'm afraid Ginny won't like this"

Hermione smiled and said "anytime I'm sorry I cannot heal your leg"

Ron smiled at his best female friend of 2 years and said "It's fine I know you're not god also I'm happy for you and Harry really I am but I'm worried how Ginny will react"

Harry said "She better deal with it no offence Ron but I've found my Lady already"

James smirked at his son and said "Finally taken over the family business eh Harry"?

Harry smirked at his father and said "Yup damn right I did dad"

James smiled at his son and said "Good so the training I gave you is paying off"?

Hermione said "Yup it is James plus the training you and Lily gave me to take over as Lady Potter is paying off in my perspective too"

James said "Remus! *points to the moon* shit!" James transforms into a doe.

Harry looked at the full moon and said "crap!" Harry transforms into a lion.

Hermione notices the full moon and said "fuck"!

Hermione willingly transforms with the moon like Remus because her animagus is a white/silver wolf with bright amber eyes and is part werewolf.

Sirius transforms into a Grim

Lily is the last to react snapping out of her daze and said "Oh crap"! Lily transforms into a phoenix.

Hermione/Moonstar looked at Mooney/a werewolf Remus and said "Mooney look at me brother"

Remus/Mooney looks at her and sinks low and said "Moonstar you're my alpha"

Hermione/Moonstar said "I know"

Harry/Aleki comes over and kisses his wife in his lion form and said "Mooney can you hear me?

Remus/Mooney wolfish grins said "I can indeed beta"


	11. Trouble at the Quidditch World Cup

Chapter Eleven ~ Trouble at the Quidditch World Cup

Harry and Hermione were in the tent they shared with the Weasley's since they were all at the Quidditch World Cup and suddenly there were screams and so Arthur went to see what was going on and when he came back Fred and George were fighting and so he said "stop, stop it! We have to get out of here NOW"!

So then they went out of the tent and Arthur said "Fred, George you're in charge of Ginny get back to the portkey Arthur gets his wand out and said "GO"!

Harry said "Mia we have to help"

Hermione gets her wand out and said "I know Harry it's our duty"

Harry and Hermione helped all they could and because there were too many running and panicking Harry and Hermione got knocked to the floor out cold.

After it was deserted Harry and Hermione woke up and saw all the wreckage the Deatheater's had caused and then they saw the dark mark and the deatheater who cast the spell began to wonder over to them but ran away because Ron said "Harry, Hermione where are you"?

Hermione said "We're here Ron"!

Ron wanders over to them and said "the others and I have been looking for you both for ages we thought we lost you"

Harry said "Sorry we were helping all we could and well there were too many and we got knocked out by all the people running riot to escape"

They all look up at the sky and Ron said "what is that!"?

Harry touches his scar and said "It's HIS mark"

Just then six Aurors and a ministry official arrived and said "STUPEFY"!

The spells missed them and Arthur said "STOP that's my Son! Ron, Harry, Hermione are you alright"?

Hermione said "Arthur we're fine"

Barty Crouch the ministry official said "Which one of you conjured it"?

Hermione said "Crouch how can; you even think that we would do something like this!"?

Harry and Hermione remove their glamour charms and Crouch said "Officer Harry and Hermione Potter it's been a long time"

Harry said "Likewise we've been busy leading our own lives the lives we were born to have not as the 22 and 21 year olds you know us to be today"

Arthur looked at them amazed and shocked at what he was hearing and said "I'm confused I went to school with you both!"?

Hermione said "Yes you did but you were Head Boy when Harry and I were in our 3rd year"

Arthur looked at the couple in shock and said "You mean you went back in time how"?

Hermione said "I used an ancient Wiccan spell one my family created to go back in time if ever there was a need"

Harry said "Crouch don't reveal Hermione's maiden name she's not ready yet"

Hermione said "Yeah I don't want anyone to know as I promised my parents though I'm NOT ashamed I just don't want anyone to know I come from a long line of Wiccan Witches and some possessed wand magic god rest their souls"

Crouch sighed and said "Very well I won't reveal your maiden name Lady Potter"

Hermione sighed with relief and said "Thanks much obliged"

Harry said "Mia do you have the potion"?

Hermione snapped out of her daze and said "Oh yes the one to restore our youth"?

Harry said "Yup *smiles* I'd like to be my thirteen self oh wait I'm fourteen now"

Hermione said "Like I'm almost fifteen what"?

Crouch said "When were you born again"?

Hermione said "I was born 19th September 1979 so I had to wait a year until i could go to Hogwarts meaning when I went to Hogwarts and I was almost 12 years old"

Harry and Hermione take the potion the Elder's gave them and Harry said scrunching up his face "ewww that was foul"!

Hermione said "I know *conjures a mirror* Harry look we're young again"

Harry smirked and said "good"


	12. Train Ride and the Tri-Wizard Tournament

Chapter Twelve ~ Train Ride and the Tri-Wizard Tournament

Harry and Hermione sat in their compartment they shared with Ron cuddled together and Ron said "I can't believe deatheater's snuck into the Quidditch World Cup"

Harry grabbed the daily Profit and said "We can't either Ron *sighs* they're becoming a nascence again like in the first Wizarding War"

Hermione said "Yup *sighs* I just hope there isn't a Second War if there is I'm taking drastic measures"

Ron looked at her and said "You mean you'll use your Wiccan powers"?

Hermione stroked Crookshanks and said "If I have to then yes I will Ron;

Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoyed the rest of the train-ride back to Hogwarts just chilling out and talking about their Summers.

* * *

Later in the Great Hall...

Once everyone was settled and the two aurors who set up the selection process/Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore gave his speech and said "more of that later for now I'd like to welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbattons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxime"

So then the girls put on a wonderful display and then the Beauxbattons girls sat down at the extended empty table at the end of the Ravenclaw table and then Dumbledore announced the proud sons of Durmstrang and then the men came in and after their display the Durmstrang students sat at the extended table at the end of the Slytherin table and Ron said "Blimy its Victor Krum"!

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's admiration for one of his favourite Quidditch Players.

Harry smirked at his wife of 4 years and said "Ron you know Krum's here all year right"?

Ginny had long red hair and brown eyes and said "Harry you're getting more mysterious these days"

Harry turned to the Witch knowing she was flirting with him and said "Ginny I'm mysterious for a reason one that only Hermione and Ron know about"

Hermione turned to the redheaded witch and said "Harry's right Ginny both Ron and I know why like they know my family secret but for all intense purposes I cannot reveal who my true family belong to"


	13. DADA and Aging potions

Chapter Thirteen ~ Defence Against the Dark Arts class and trouble with Fred and George's aging potion

The next day Harry and Hermione made their way to Defence against the Dark Arts and they sat down Harry and Ron sat together so it looked like Harry and Hermione were still single (A/N: remember Harry and Hermione don't want to be seen together) Hermione sat across from them and placed her books on the desk and once everyone was in (the Gryffindor and Slytherin 5th years)

Moody said "I'm Alistair Moody Ex-Auror, Ministry contempt"

Mad-Eye wrote his name on the board as he spoke and said and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Today we shall be learning about the unforgiveable curses now who can tell me how many there are"?

Hermione put her hand in the air and said "there are three sir; because they are unforgiveable the use of one of them would...Moody continued and said "earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban correct. Now who can tell me what they are? No one hmm that's a shame...Weasley"!

Ron snaps out of his daze and said "Yes"?

Mad-Eye strictly said "Stand!"

Ron stands up looking terrified and Mad-Eye said "give us a curse"

Ron said "Well my dad did tell me about one the imperious curse"

Mad-Eye stated "Oh yes your father would know all about that one wouldn't he"?

Mad-Eye goes to his desk and takes out a spider and said "engorgio, imperio"!

The spider with the help of Moody's wand lands on many of the students' heads and on Malfoy's face which makes most of the students laugh and then he summons it back and said "the scores of witches and wizards who claim to have joined Voldemort under the imperious curse is unbelievable so how do we sort out the liars"?

Mad-Eye points to Neville and he stands and Moody said Professor Sprout told me you have the nick of her Herbology give us a curse"

Neville having heard of this curse from his grandmother and the one which drove his parents insane said "T-there's the cruciartus curse"

Mad-Eye who was impressed by Neville's knowledge said "Correct, correct come, come"

Neville goes to his desk and Mad-Eye said "the torture curse Crucio!"

Neville goes timid as he remembers his parents and Hermione said "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him STOP IT Mad-Eye!

Mad-Eye stops the curse and places the spider on Hermione's books and said "Will you give us a demonstration"?

Hermione shook her head and said "No I won't for a reason"

Mad-Eye looked at her and said "Fine! Avada Kedavra" points it at the spider and it falls on her books dead.

He then said "tell them about it Miss Granger since you and Mr Potter are experts on these three curses"

Hermione sighed and said "the killing curse is the last of the unforgiveables only one person is known to have survived it and that's Harry"

Just then the bell rang signalling the ending of periods 1 and 2 and was now break.

* * *

Later that day/afternoon...

Harry and Hermione were in the Great Hall and they looked to see Cedric placed his name in the cup and then Krum did the same he passed Harry and Hermione and smiled at them and then Fred and George came in cheering and said "well boys we cooked it up just this morning"

Hermione said "It's not going to work"!

Fred said "Oh yeah and why is that Granger"?

Hermione said "You see this *points to the line* this is an age line Dumbledore drew it himself"

George said "So what's wrong"?

Hermione shuts her book and said "So a genius like Dumbledore can't be fooled as to something as dim-witted as an aging potion"

Fred said "Ah but that's why it's so brilliant because it's so perfectly dim-witted"

Both say at the same time "Ready Fred, Ready George? Bottoms up"

Both Fred and George drink the potion and jump in the circle and both said with happy looks on their faces "yes! Ha-ha yes"!

Both place the vials in and the goblet of fire sends them up against a bench and both begin to look like old men.

Fred and George look angry at one another and said "You said! You said"! Both of them then fight.


	14. The Four Champions

Chapter Fourteen ~ the Four Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament

Everyone gaffed in the Great Hall for the selection process of the three Champions and Dumbledore said can I have everyone's attention *goes to the cup and places a thumb on so it reveals the bits of parchment and the flames turn pink and Dumbledore catches it.

Dumbledore then said "the champion of the beauxbattons is Miss Fleur Delacour"

Fleur stood happily smiling and went over to Dumbledore as he shows her a door leading to the trophy room and then he caught another piece and said "champion of Durmstrang is Victor Krum"

Durmstrang cheered for their Head Boy and Krum joined Fleur in the trophy room and then Dumbledore caught another piece and said "and finally champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggery"

Just then the hall erupted in cheers and claps for Cedric and then once Dumbledore silenced them he said "we now have our champions for each of them will be competing to win the Tri-Wizard Cup"!

Crouch takes the cover off the Cup and the Goblet reveals another and so Dumbledore caught it and gasped and said quietly "Harry Potter, Harry Potter Harry Potter"!

Hermione said "Go on Harry, Harry for goodness sake"!

Hermione goes with him and the hall gasp and start whispering amongst themselves.

The hall goes quiet and someone says "he's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet"!

So then Harry and Hermione go into the trophy room and Hermione said "don't listen to them Harry"

Harry said "I'm not listening to them love" Harry then kisses her.

Fleur approached the couple and said "uh hum what is goin on; ere"?

Hermione said "You're Fleur Delacour right"? Hermione speaks in fluent French to her and Harry understands.

Fleur was amazed at the young couple's story and said "you speak fluent French Hermionee"

Hermione assured Fleur by saying "That's because I'm a whitelighter Fleur like i know you're part Veela"

Victor Krum said "I'm very confused right now" Krum realized they were at his match that summer.

Harry then said "Shall I"?

Hermione smiled at her husband and said "Yup do the honors honey"

Harry speaks fluent Bulgarian and Hermione understands and Krum was shocked at the story but also happy for the young couple said "I see well congratulations and I suppose like Ermione you're a whitelighter too no"?

Harry said "Yes I am but I'm half-whitelighter"

Just then the grown-ups (the headmaster of Durmstrang, the headmistress of Beauxbattons, Dumbledore, Crouch, Aurors and others) and Dumbledore said "Harry who put your name in the Goblet did one of the older students do it for you"?

Harry said "No one did sir atleast i don't think so as I didn't ask to but I'll do this anyways because I have the training"

Dumbledore said "Harry you're absolutely sure you want to do this"?

Harry said "Yes sir I do I mean i've handled worse situations than a tournament"

Madame Maxime said "Then the boy is lying"!

Mad-Eye said "The Goblet of Fire is an extremely powerful magical object only a counter-spell could go up against it and that's way beyond a forth year's abilities"

Dumbledore went over to Barty Crouch and said "I'll leave this to you Barty to decide"

Crouch said "The rules are absolute Mr Potter has no choice he is starting from today a Tri-Wizard Champion"

Hermione said "What! Sorry no offence but Harry's fourteen"!

Crouch said "Mrs Potter we all know you and Mr Potter went back in time"

Hermione was angry and said "Not everyone knows Barty"!

Madame Maxime said "You and him are married"?

Harry said "Indeed we are Madame Maxime we are one soul since we're soul mates"

Minerva sighed and said "what will you both do"?

Hermione said "The only thing we can do and that's consult with the Elders meaning I have to talk with my parents about this"


	15. Interviews and Secrets amongst friends

Chapter Fifteen ~ Interviews and Secrets amongst friends

The next day...

Harry has a picture taken with the other Champions and the interviewer said "I'm Reeta Skeeta I write for the daily prophet but of course you know that don't you? Who wants to go first then"?

There's no answer amongst the four Champions and Skeeta said "we'll start with youngest *takes Harry* lovely"

So then they went inside a broom cupboard and Reeta said "hmm well this is cosy isn't it"?

Harry looked at her and said "It's a broom cupboard"

Skeeta said "Well you should feel right at home then. You don't mind if I use a quick writer's quill do you"?

Harry nervously said "Oh umm no" Harry sits down.

Skeeta said "So tell me Harry how is it a boy aged 12 managed to enter such a dangerous tournament"?

Harry said "Oh I didn't enter and I'm 14 NOT 12 years old"

Skeeta not listening said "Of course you didn't"

Hermione said telepathically sensing Harry's anger said_ "Harry you alright?" _

Harry responded to her and said "_I'm fine Mia ugh she's starting to write nonsense down" _

Hermione tried to calm down her husband and said_"just remain calm and you'll be fine" _

Skeeta said "so tell me what would your parents think if they were alive proud or concerned"?

Harry said "Hey my eyes aren't glistening with the ghost of my past! Also how dare you!"

* * *

After the interview Harry went back to his and Hermione's private quarters pissed off and Hermione said "Harry are you alright"?

Harry said "Yeah *kisses her* come on let's go to the lake"

So then they went to their spot by the lake and Hermione traced the initials they carved with theirs, James and Lily, Lucius and Narcissa's names on and Hermione sighed as she remembered their daughters.

Harry said "Prue would be nearly 24, Piper would be 22, Phoebe would be 20 and Paige would be 18 and still in High School ooh"

Hermione sighed and said "I know Harry I just hope they're alright"

Harry assured his wife by saying "They'll be fine" Harry kisses his wife.

Hermione then said "I know Aunt Penny's looking after them since Patty died before I was born"

Harry looked at her and said "Aunt Penny's one scary Witch"

Hermione said "Uh oh *sees a vision* *comes out of the vision* whoa where the hell did that come from"?

Hermione said "What? I just had a vision but I haven't had visions in a while"

Harry said "What was the vision about baby"?

Hermione said "It was you fighting a dragon I think that's the first task"

Harry hugged his wife and said "It'll be alright Mia"

Ron and Ginny approached the couple and Ginny said "are you two you know"?

Harry said "Dating yeah we are sorry Ginny"

Ginny sighed and said "Harry, Hermione you both should know that Hagrid's looking for you"

Hermione said "If it's about the first task we already know what the first task is"

Ron looked at his two best friends and said "How the bloody hell; do you both know we've only just been told Hagrid was looking for you"!?

Hermione said "I had a premonition something I haven't had for a while"

Ginny looked at them amazed and said "You have premonitions"?

Hermione sighed and said "Yup i do Ginny there's a lot you don't know about my family but I can't tell you because my Aunt would kill me and because it'd place you in danger"

Ginny said "Danger of what?"

Hermione said "Of Demons you see my family come from a very powerful line of Wiccan Witches going back to the Salem Witch hunting actually"

Ron said "Which powerful Wiccan line is it Mione?"

Hermione said "I come from the Warren/Halliwell line my family are well known within the magical community and amongst the Underworld"


	16. The Order of Phoenix

Chapter Sixteen ~ the Order of Phoenix

The rest of Forth Year went by fairly quickly however Harry and Hermione's relationship was exposed and so it meant their status went public too however that didn't seem to bother Harry or Hermione once.

It was the Summer again and so Harry and Hermione were at 12 Grimmauld Place and were in a Order meeting and Albus said "there's a war coming you know now Voldemort's returned they'll be after you Harry"

Regulus said "Voldemort won't get to him not since Harry and Mia are the power he knows not" Regulus winks at them both.

Severus said "Albus Lucius, Regulus and I were told by Voldemort he wants the prophecy containing himself and Harry"

Harry said "Severus we have an advantage against Voldemort he doesn't know Hermione and I are soul bound added to the fact that our children have a destiny of their own as the Charmed Ones we'll use ancient magic to help us"

Sirius looked at his godson and said "What ancient magic"?

Hermione said "Sirius I'll use the ancient magic of my line *reveals her triquetra tattoo* this mark/tattoo is the mark of my ancestors and every person who practises Wiccan magic has this tattoo"

Sirius said "Who's your family line Hermione"?

Hermione said "The Halliwell/Warren line they're a powerful long line so i'm happy"

Kingsley gasped and said "Hold on a minute you're descended from Melinda Warren"?

Hermione said "Yes Kingsley I am *sighs* as for mine and Harry's children yes we do have kids we have four to be precise however they think we're their 2nd cousins since Harry and I decided it was best if Patty and Victor my cousin and cousin in law adopt them for their safeties since we belonged here in this time and they belonged in the 70's"

Remus said "Well this is interesting news I mean Sirius, Severus, Regulus, Lucius and I knew you had kids but i meant about your family line"

Hermione said "I know I kept it a secret but my parents told me not to tell anyone unless i had to in emergencies or other circumstances like that"

* * *

After the meeting...

Harry and Hermione went upstairs to where the younger ones were and Fred said "Is it true"?

Harry said "Yes it's true but Mia kept it a secret for a reason and that's because her parents who are Elders asked her to keep it that way plus my parents are alive"

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George looked at them both and Ron said "I thought they were dead Harry"

Hermione said "Oh they're alive I mean James is a full-blooded whitelighter/guardian angel like I am because his parents like mine are Elders and so Harry's half-whitelighter and so to save themselves they're in Elder land though Lily's mortal she was allowed up there"

Ginny said "Well talk about surprises you both have a lot of them"

Harry and Hermione sat hand in hand at the table as Tonks made funny faces that made them laugh and Ginny said "Harry, Hermione when were you going to tell us you were a...you know"?

Harry said "Ginny we wanted to tell you younger ones but well we thought it'd be best not to tell anyone yet"

Tonks said "So what are their names"?

Hermione smiled at the former young Auror and said "Their names are Prudence Grace Halliwell-Potter, Piper Brooke Halliwell-Potter, Phoebe Arianna Halliwell-Potter and Paige Lily-Rose Halliwell-Potter.

Sirius smiled and said "Nice"


	17. Aftermath of the war, letters and return

Chapter Seventeen ~ After the Final Battle, a letter and James, Lily and Sirius's return

So much happened in the last three years Harry and Hermione finished their 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts then the war got bad as Dumbledore was killed however he left a mission for the trio to complete and so they did and then came the final battle where Hermione had to heal a load of the members of the Order, she saved Lucius, Draco, Severus and Narcissa from being killed like she did with Remus, Tonks and Fred and after she saved them she went with Harry to where Voldemort was and both used their power (their wandless magic combined is powerful) to kill him and so the light side won.

It was now 2 weeks since the war was won by the Order and both Harry and Hermione were helping to rebuild Hogwarts and help the Wizarding World get back to normal.

Both Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow and an owl came in and dropped a letter in front of them and so Hermione opened it and gasped as it said: Dear Hermione, Harry i hope you're doing well Grams' heart condition worsened and she's dead.

Harry then said "Mia our daughters need us"

Hermione sighed and looked at her husband and said "I know Harry"

Hermione rubbed her forehead and her ring shines in the light.

James orbed into the Burrow holding Lily and Sirius's hands.

Molly Weasley gasped and said "what? James, Lily, Sirius what...how"?

Harry smirked at his parents and said "Hi mum, dad, Padfoot"

James said "we heard about Penny sorry Mia I know she was your Aunt.

Hermione said "Its fine Jay"

Lily smirked and said "we wanted to reveal ourselves again as we're fed up of hiding I mean it was getting really boring up there"

Harry turned to the rest of the Order and said "We knew mum, dad and Padfoot were alive all this time but we couldn't reveal they were still alive because well it was for their safeties though I'm glad dad's pure-whitelighter"

Hermione said "Plus with my visions we had an advantage in the war as I saw every move Voldemort was making"

Kingsley looked at her and said "Hermione you have premonitions"?

Hermione said "Yeah I have visions *sighs* i have all three powers telekinesis, premonitions, freezing time plus more like my whitelighter abilities and my wand magic and I can talk to animals"

Harry said "Since I'm half-whitelighter I have the same powers as dad, plus my wand magic plus with my having a soul bond with Hermione I too have the same powers as her since we're one soul"

Fred and George looked at the young couple amazed at the power they had and said "Wicked!"


	18. Hogwarts and telling the kids the truth

Chapter Eighteen ~ Hogwarts and telling the kids the truth

Harry and Hermione orbed into the Halliwell Manor and Hermione said "Prue, Piper, Phoebe; anyone home"?

Prue came to greet them in the living room she hugged them both and said "Harry, Hermione it's been a long time"

Harry and Hermione then heard Piper and Phoebe's fottsteps and so Harry turned to them and said "I'm sorry about your grandmother Prue, Piper, Phoebe she was one scary person but a lovely and stubborn person"

Piper said "We're alright we know we have you both"

Hermione said "you also have my parents as your Aunt and Uncle"

Phoebe said "Yeah we're fine we knew she wasn't going to take it easy also we never see your parents anymore Mia"

Hermione sighed and said "at least she's with Patty now ya know in heaven also on the note of my parents they haven't been able to see you all because they've been busy in England"

* * *

4 months later...

It had now been 4 months since Penny died and Phoebe moved to New York after falling out with Prue after Prue's "fiancé" Roger; lied to Prue about Phoebe touching him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in their usual compartment going back for their final year at Hogwarts and Hermione sighed as she wanted to tell the girls the truth and Harry said "you want to tell the girls don't you Mia"?

Hermione said "Yes I do but i just think now's not the right time I mean Phoebe's in New York and ugh this is messed up"

Harry was sad because his wife was sad and so he embraced her in a hug and said "Oh Mia it'll be alright I promise"

Harry and Hermione went into the Heads compartment since Harry and Hermione were Head boy and Girl again in their case and Minerva said "Harry, Hermione what's wrong"?

Hermione said "My Aunt Penny's dead and we want to tell our kids the truth"

Minerva sighed and said to her "niece in law" "I'm sorry for that as for telling your children how about I give you both a few months off for it I mean you both could take your N.E. in December if you wanted to since you've both graduated anyways"

Harry looked at his wife and said telepathically _"think we should"? _Hermione repled to her husband_ "Yes I mean we're already graduates and we're two of the best Aurors so why not" _

Harry said "Hmm...i think we'd like that Aunt Minerva but who'd be the new Heads"?

Minerva looked at her "nephew" and said "Well I was thinking of maybe having Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini as Heads of the school what do you both think"?

Hermione said "Hmm we think that'll work I mean Ginny will be happy to be Head Girl and I know Blaise would be pretty cool with it I mean he does fancy Ginny after all"

Minerva smiled and said "Wonderful! Well why don't you both remain Heads until January then"?

Harry said "Okay Minerva we agree"

* * *

January 1999...

Harry and Hermione were at the Halliwell Manor and it was 2 weeks since the funeral.

Hermione sighed and said "Prue, Piper, Phoebe can you come here a moment please"?

The three girls came downstairs and Prue said "what is it Harry, Hermione"?

Harry not quite knowing how to tell the truth to his three grown-up daughters said "Well you see...we're your parents"

Hermione said "It's the truth honestly look *removes the glamour charm from her necklace* I gave you three the same necklaces"

Piper had a shocked look on her face and said "Oh my god you're not joking"

Phoebe was also shocked and said "Why tell us now"?

Harry said "I know this is huge but we wanted to tell you three now because we felt it was the right time"

Hermione who was crying said "We're sorry we didn't tell you three sooner but we felt you'd be safer without us plus at least we get to see you three grow up for a bit"

Piper looked at her parents and said "Mom, dad how old were you both"?

Harry said "Well...I was thirteen at the time and your mother was fourteen also she's a year older than me because though I was born 10 years after Prue was your mom was born 9 years after Prue"

Prue said "That's creepy no offence mom, dad"

Hermione looked at her daughters and said "We know Prue but hey it's not our faults *sighs* we wanted you kids safe from the Ministry of Magic and to give you three as much of normal lives as possible"

Phoebe said "Hold on magic... mom, dad; are we magical"?

Hermione said "Yes you are you see I'm a pureblood because of my wand and Wiccan magic but I'm also a full blooded whitelighter because my parents are Elders"

Harry said "I'm a half-blood because my mom your grandmother's a muggleborn Witch and my dad's a pureblood Wizard but I'm also half-whitelighter because my dad's a full blooded whitelighter like your mom"

Piper said "Whoa but we don't have our powers"

Hermione said "That's because after Phoebe was born your great-aunt bound them and the only way you'll get them back is by reading the spell in the front of the book"

Prue said "Umm we already read the spell last night well Phoebe did"

Harry said "Then you have your powers which also means you can protect yourselves and others better"

Phoebe said "I read in the book of shadows that Melinda Warren had three powers she could move things with her mind, freeze time and could see the future"

Hermione smiled at her 2nd to youngest child and said "You're right Phoebe and actually I have all three of those powers plus my own whitelighter abilities and my wand magic and I can communicate with animals"

Harry said "I have your mother's powers too plus my wand magic and my whitelighter abilities because we're soul mates and therefore one soul"

Piper said "Awww that's romantic I think"

Prue said "Mom, dad Andy said there's a psycho running loose in San Francisco I mean he's already killed 3 women"

Hermione said "Did they have the triquetra tattoo on them"?

Piper said "Yes wait a minute we have the same tattoos uh oh were they Witches he killed"?

Hermione said "Yes and it means the psycho's a warlock or demon out there posing as someone"

Harry said "Great just great so Mia what do we do"?

Hermione said "We ward the house so if any evil does step foot here they won't be able to get in"

Harry said "Mia what do we do about the Order"?

Hermione said "Well they know the truth of us and our daughters but i kinda feel guilty not you know"

Phoebe said "What aren't you telling us"?

Harry looked at his wife and said "Maybe they should know"

Hermione sighed and said "the day your youngest sister was born I had a premonition a very horrible one at that and so in order to save her we gave Paige up for adoption to a young couple who were unable to bare children to keep her safe"

Piper said "Whoa so how do we find her"?

Hermione said "We don't actually know however I might be able to sense her" Hermione closes her eyes then opens them again and said "she's at San Francisco care worker Centre"

Prue was amazed by her mother's ability to sense people and said "Whoa that's amazing mom"

Harry smiled at his eldest daughter and said "Yup best part is you're all half-whitelighters so you'll have the same powers as me and your mom as far as whitelighter abilities go anyways"

Harry, Hermione, Prue, Piper and Phoebe went to where Paige worked and then they spotted Paige and so they went over to her desk Paige had long dark brown hair and brown eyes and she said "can I help you"?

Harry said "Yes Paige we're here about your well..." Paige sees four necklaces identical to hers and she said "wait you four have the same necklace as I do how's that possible"?

Hermione said "Because I'm your birth mother and Harry's your real father"

Paige shocked to hear this said "Two seventeen year olds yeah right lady"

Harry said "Paige Lily-Rose Halliwell-Potter actually your mother's eighteen and I'm seventeen *sighs* *hands her birth certificate* please give us a chance"

Paige said "Alright I'll give this a chance so let me guess you went back in time to the past somehow and had us then came back here"?

Hermione said "Precisely and actually we didn't want to leave you all but you belonged in the 70's and we belonged in the future in the 90's but we're here now and I'd love it if we could be a family again I mean Harry and I are Aurors and we have enough money to last us a lifetime which is still growing"

Piper said "Whoa mom; are you saying we're rich"?

Harry smiled said "Thanks to my family we are yes and actually i hold many seats along with your mom on the Wizengamont"

Prue said "The what what's a Wizengamont"?

Hermione said "The Wizengamont is the government in mine and your father's world the Wizarding World but for legal reasons we can't reveal here"

Harry said "However We'll tell you at home because there we can tell you"

Hermione said "Since the Halliwell Manor's the pride and joy of our family we'll tell you there however we have several homes from your dad's side of the family soooo yeah it's up to you"

Harry said "The one place i wouldn't go right now is Grimmauld Place the home of my godfather Sirius Black"

Phoebe said "Wait dad you have a godfather"?

Harry said "Yeah like all four of you do too i mean we named Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as your godparents, Severus and Remus are your 2nd godfathers and well Alyssa and Katherine are your 2nd godmothers"

Paige said "Whoa that's cool I haven't had godparents before"

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a bit since i've updated but i've been busy with College and other things


	19. One year later and Saving Prue

Chapter Nineteen ~ One year later and Saving Prue

It was now 2000 and in that time the power of four (Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige) vanquished a lot of demons and helped innocents. Piper also married hers and her sister's whitelighter Leo.

Hermione was at Grimmauld Place and she was in hers and Harry's room and Ginny heard her best friend throw up and so she knocked on the bathroom door and said "Mia are you alright"?

Hermione opened the door and replied "I'm fine Ginny *washes her mouth out* ooh I've been feeling sick for 2 weeks now uh oh I think I might be pregnant"

Ginny smiled and said "That's great isn't it"?

Hermione smiled and replied "Yup it is but how am I supposed to tell my four grown-up daughters they'll have a little brother or sister"?

Phoebe appeared and said "Maybe you won't have to mom congratulations *smiles* Hi Ginny umm mom I had a premonition of Prue dying and i need your help"

Hermione sighed and said "thanks Phoebes also you know I'll help"

Phoebe smiled at her mother and said "I'm glad mom"

Harry came into the room and said "Hey there are two of my girls Phoebes what're you doing here exactly"?

Phoebe hugged her dad and said "Hello to you too daddy i came because i had a premonition and not a good one I saw Prue dying at the hand of Shax"

Hermione gasped at her second eldest daughter and said "Oh my god! Harry i know this isn't a good time but I'm 1 month pregnant"

Once the information sunk in Harry said "Whoa wait...when were you going to tell me"?

Hermione replied "When we had a romantic time alone but since work's been stressful lately i haven't had time to tell you"

Harry smiled and replied "Well I'm happy we're expecting again".

Harry then looked serious and said "Phoebes when did you see it happening"?

Phoebe looked at her parents and said "I honestly have no idea but i know mom's water's broke after she saved Prue so i know it'll happen in 8 months time"

Hermione looked at her daughter and her husband and said "That means sometime in May 2001"

Harry sighed then smiled and said "At least we know you save Prue"

* * *

8 months later...

Hermione was now due any day, 3 months prior and she was told she was having twin boys and it made Harry and herself very happy. Harry and Hermione also let Phoebe tell her sisters about their mother being pregnant but that was almost 9 months ago.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were trying to figure out a way to save their innocent and Phoebe was at the book checking the spell to temporary vanish/wound Shax and then Prue felt a chill and so she called out to Phoebe but it was too late Shax was there and he knocked Prue then Piper into a wall and then Hermione orbed in and said the spell with Paige and Phoebe and then after Shax was gone Hermione healed Prue and Leo healed his wife and both of them groaned.

Hermione said "at least you're both alive" *her waters break*

Paige gasped and said "crap, crap, crap! Oh that's not good"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Paige it's nothing bad it just means your brothers are ready to be born Aah! Harry GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW"!

Harry orbs in and said "uh oh do we have time to get you to hospital"?

Hermione said "No we don't aah"!

Piper trying to calm the situation said "Mom I'll deliver the twins after all i did deliver Melinda Warren after all"

Paige looked at her second eldest sister and said "Wow Piper i'm impressed seriously i didn't know that"

Prue then said "that's because we didn't get a chance to tell you Paige"

* * *

4hrs and a half later...

Hermione gave birth to the twins who she named James Lucas Halliwell-Potter and Harry named the youngest one Alexander Richard Halliwell-Potter.

The Halliwell-Potter family were happy to welcome the twins.

James and Lily orbed in and smiled as they saw two babies and so Harry introduced them to the twins and since Harry was holding Alexander let James hold Alexander while Lily held James and Lily said "they're beautiful"

A/N: Sorry I took so long writing this but i had a writer's block and I was really busy also please review i'd feel appreciated


End file.
